


Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places

by JanecShannon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Johnstrade, M/M, Pre-Slash, We're not a couple, mini-fill, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt:</p>
<p>
  <i>Give me anything with this pairing that doesn't involve John ending up with Sherlock or either of the boys pining for Sherlock. Johnstrade (what?!) deserves some love too!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/321194788/2697116696

Sherlock and John have an... _interesting_ friendship. Yes, John will always go running when Sherlock calls but that’s only because he _does_ care for the detective and the brunette is simply incapable of taking care of (or watching out for) himself. It has nothing to do with repressed feelings of longing (despite what everyone and their dog seems to think). 

But it definitely is friendship. 

John loves Sherlock, but as a friend... As a brother. He loves him, but he isn’t _in_ love with him (to steal a very bad cliche). The same is completely true for Sherlock (although, perhaps not as a _brother_ , because you’ve seen how he treats Mycroft). Brother isn’t even completely right for John because the doctor spends more time taking care of him than any brother has a right to (so going by Holmesian standards, maybe brother is just right afterall).

But there is no _pining_ involved for either of them, both men know and understand this. 

John just wishes (as he watches Anne storm out of the restaurant) that he could make everyone else know and understand this as well. 

He’s turned around looking for his waiter so he can get his check when he sees someone slide into the seat across from him in his peripheral vision. He turns to face them full on and is surprised to find Greg Lestrade nursing a half-gone pint. 

“Tough luck, mate,” Greg offers him a commiserating smile, which John returns. 

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, not unfriendly but honestly curious. 

The detective nods his head towards the bar, “I saw you but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Not much to interrupt now.”

“And here I am!” Greg laughs and raises his glass. “To lonely old bastards like us.”

John giggles but taps his glass to the edge of the detectives. They order food, they drink, and chat (it starts off as commiserating about Sherlock but quickly they find they have a surprising number of other subjects in common and the topic gradually drifts away from their mutual friend. 

Fourty-five minutes later, a text arrive and John starts to apologize as he rises to his feet and grabs his coat. Greg waves off the apology with an, “If you don’t go now, I’ll have a bigger mess to clean up tomorrow. I’ll get the check.”

It’s only as John is running out the door, that it occurs to him... 

Maybe it’s not that no one out there understands his strange friendship with Sherlock. 

Maybe he just hasn’t been looking in the right place for someone who does.


End file.
